


Bad turn of events, with a happy ending

by yoitsjxn



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoitsjxn/pseuds/yoitsjxn
Summary: Eggsy had just come back from a mission. Little did he know an even serious threat had emerged and Roxy is in trouble. The two finally show their feelings for each other in these times as Eggsy gives turns himself in exchange for Roxy. When he returns Roxy is more than happy to see him, as well as Merlin, Harry and the rest of the Kingsman Agency. However, he has returned with very unusual behaviour and doesn't really recognise anyone as the Golden Circle (Extremely advanced terrorist / drug  organisation (Which they try to find more about)) has injected a U-100 Control Disease which makes him turn to his loved ones. Luckily they don't back down on him and save him. Roxy reveals her feelings for him as he had done before the incident and the two are on the mission against the Golden Circle to save the world because they try to create soldiers with altered DNA to control the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [KINGSMAN and the Russian Mayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688126) by [sagefy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagefy/pseuds/sagefy). 



> Hello, First Fan Fiction and going to finish it! Hopefully you enjoy - Got this prompt from reading a lot of variations of Kingsman fics but i am a Reggsy lover so...

Eggsy had just come back from a gruelling mission and all he wants to do now is rest and see his mother and Daisy. Not to mention seeing Roxy, the last time he can recall seeing her is months ago due to very conflicting mission schedules they had, every time Eggsy had finished a mission Roxy had already been on her way to a new one. An unexpected touch wakes him up as he has dozed off on the journey back. 

“Galahad we have arrived back to HQ” The driver exclaims as Eggsy still realises as he had woke up from a deep sleep after a mission. “Why are we here can’t you just drop me off to my house I’m bloody exhausted” Eggsy replies with tiredness in his voice. “I’m sorry Agent Galahad but Merlin and Arthur would like to see you because you have to write a report and have a debrief since you only have 3 days before your next  departure” The Kingsman associated driver replied, looking a little frightened to Eggsy’s reply. “Three fucking days, what are they mad? Jeez, something really bad must be happening” 

Once Eggsy had stepped out of the car he spotted Harry, who is the newly appointed Arthur and Merlin waiting which is unusual because Arthur would always stay in his office waiting for the knights before he debriefed them.

“Ahh Eggsy how have you been” Harry joyful asks “Fucking tired as hell, why do you need to me to do another mission in 3 days, don’t I get some sort of a break?” Merlin steps in and replies “Eggsy you know being a Kingsman comes with few sacrifices such as less free time and besides time isn’t on our side”. Eggsy, unimpressed with the reply, states “Can’t you get another agent to do it I’ve just had a mission” Merlin replies sternly “Every agent is currently busy at the moment, Bors is in South Africa sorting out a drug ring while Tristan and Percival are in China presumably working against the same drug ring which is why we need as much help as possible especially for spare field agents as we could be dealing with a dangerous organisation”. Eggsy replies with just a face of acceptance and a stern, annoyed look.

"Alright, follow me" Merlin leads them to the refurbished Kingsman manor and Eggsy and Harry follow on behind. Harry decides to break the silence as it was building up and starts a conversation with Eggsy as Merlin leads them into the HQ. “Eggsy I don’t think you’d be very tired once you see Merlin’s new control room as well as all of the new weapons lined up for you by our research and development team.” The exhausted and barely open eyes were quickly displaced with enthusiastic eyes that lit up. "New weapons eh?" Eggsy has always been interested in weapons from the day that Harry had showed him Fitting Room 2 and having new technology is always fun.

 


	2. Backup and Weapons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy gets a glimpse at the new weapons and Merlin’s control centre and he can’t wait to try them. However a critical threat has arrived and Roxy is in need of rescue - Eggsy steps in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys into the next chapter - hope you enjoy!

“Oh my God this is beautiful” Eggsy shouts. Merlin just nods and replies “Isn’t it just” 

“You are free to look around and take in the majestic sight” Merlin mumbles with a smile on his face. “Can I see how Roxy is doing on her mission, she’s a joy to watch fight and beat people up!” Eggsy shouts in excitement. “You will not” Harry exclaims “Don’t disturb her while she is working. It could disrupt the mission, especially this important one.” Merlin nods and backs up Harry's reply "Yes, Lancelot's mission is very dangerous and crucial to the information with need at the moment, disrupting the mission would take much more work, especially for you" Eggsy's face looked concerned as he was worried about Roxy but that feeling was already pushed aside as she was an excellent spy, who made little to no mistakes. "I hope she's alright." Harry reassuringly replies "Don't worry Eggsy I think you are aware of what she is capable of." Merlin now holds a stern look and says “Eggsy, I suggest that you look over at the weapons department while me and Arthur discuss serious matters, we'll call you back when you are needed, also you will need to write your report before 72 hours.” Eggsy just looks over in a very exhausted disposition and before he was about to reply with an inconvenient he accepted it and “Alright”.

When Harry goes to look for Eggsy to debrief him on a new task and show him his new weapons he discovers Eggsy flirting with a blonde woman who he presumes new in the Kingsman Agency and works in the research department she looks young and is around Eggsy’s age. After Eggsy whispers in her ear and an eruption of giggles occurs Harry walks over.

”Galahad, a quick word” Eggsy looks over and kisses the woman’s hand before walking over to Harry which causes a faint blush but is visible on her face. “Eggsy what did I tell you about flirting with our staff while on work times” Eggsy replies with an unconvincing “Sorry Arthur”. “Anyways I’m pretty sure Lancelot wouldn’t enjoy hearing about your activities here when your kissing other women’s hands” Eggsy’s face flushed red and replied uneasily “Wha- Rox doesn’t.. We aren’t together Arthur. I know the rules. Just. Don’t tell Rox okay”. “If you follow my orders I won’t and don’t think I notice that you are always bringing her up in almost every meeting as she does the same” Harry responded and Eggsy quickly turned his head from looking at the floor to Harry and cautiously said “She talks.. about me?” A tingly sensation appears in his stomach as he realises Roxy is always there for him and enjoys his company. “I mean, yeah we are best friends I already knew that” A small grin appears on Harry’s face and quickly displaced with his normal serious expression as he says “Anyway that’s off topic, let’s see your new weapons”. “Oh Yeah! Come on bruv!” Eggsy shouts

Eggsy examines the tools and looks a little bit disappointed. “The fuck is this Harry, isn’t it a little bit outdated”. Harry retorts “Don’t be stupid Eggsy, don’t you remember a spy’s tools are supposed to be subtle and contain the element of surprise.” Harry holds up the Kingsman Suit and on the piece of cloth on the arm a switch is visible “Have you ever seen Iron Man, Eggsy?” “Harry I’m literally in my 20s and those superheroes are from my generation, of course I’ve fuckin seen Iron Man” Eggsy retorts. “Well just watch” A knife appears from both of the sleeves and Eggsy’s eyes widen. A different voice can be heard as she exclaims “I’m Morgana, head of the research and development team, we study every agents fighting style and yours seem to be close combat fighting so we have applied blades to the sleeves of your blazer which can be flicked by this switch which is located under the sleeve buttons so that you are able to use this as last resort” “Ahh great! What else you guys got me?” Eggsy now looks excited and waiting for the next improvement of his bespoke suit. “We also ha-“ she get cut off by Merlin emergency calling Harry. A calm but a tint of worry in his voice comes out when he exclaims “There has been a problem, it’s Lancelot!” Eggsy now starts to sweat and mumbles “It’s Roxy. Shit.” The dragging of Merlin’s voice continues “Lancelot seems to be cornered and requires back up. We need you and a spare agent to report to the control room this immediately” 

Eggsy swiftly turns to Harry “You must deploy me, I need to help her!” Harry acknowledges Eggsy sweating and sees the worry in his eyes and just nods to Eggsy.


	3. Im Coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Day of writing this fic, feel free to add any improvements and constructive criticism. Enjoy!

Running, Harry and Eggsy are running towards the Control Room and Eggsy relays in his head  _Hold still Rox I'm coming!_ as he tries to reassure himself.

They arrive at the control room and Harry orders Merlin to bring up her coordinates and perspective so they could get a closer look on what’s going on. “Contact her glasses so we can see the issue” Merlin fiddles with his clipboard and an eruption of gunshots, explosions and shouting comes through the speakers.

”Lancelot, status!” Merlin boldly asks. "Present!" she called as she cowered from a barrage of bullets before she started to fire back, hiding behind an obstacle that couldn't be clearly seen due to the misty smoke. “Merlin I have completed the mission bu-“ and explosion occurs and from her perspective all they see is the dull, grey smoke that engulfs the building that she is in. After a couple of minutes a worried Eggsy calls for her “Rox, are you there!” Tense in his voice. “E-Eggs, Galahad I'm here. Need backup Merlin” Roxy is coughing due to the explosion but there is surprise in her voice probably from hearing Eggsy as it has been too long since they have had contact with each other.  The only other thing that Roxy's glasses pick up is a sound of a gunshot and her perspective looks towards her leg as a blood started spewing out from her leg as a distinct "Fuck!" can be heard from Roxy. “Merlin you must deploy me now, Roxy I'm coming!” Eggsy says with a determined look on his eyes.  _I hope she doesn't bleed out_ “You better suit up then lad.” Merlin, calm as usual says and changes direction to the main screen, "Lancelot, Agent Galahad is on his way. Make sure your glasses don't get damaged so we can recover the footage of the enemy later, it would be easier to track you as well."  “Sorry to be bother Merlin but please can you hurry up, I don’t think I am able to hide here for long.” Roxy sarcastically exclaims. “Not to worry Lancelot, we have your coordinates and you know how Eggsy is.” A small but painful chuckle could be heard through the speakers.

Harry quietly turns to Merlin and asks "Put her health diagnostics up on the screen, we need to have a rough idea on how long she is able to stay conscious" Another fiddle of the clipboard and her pulse and heart beat were visible and they didn't look very reassuring as they started to dwindle down but Roxy was strong and somehow remained to fire back. Once they have turned around Eggsy wasn't in the room anymore and has probably ran off before they were able to debrief him on the exits and entrances as well as the path to go through so they would get out as quick and discreet as possible. "For goodness sake, that boy really needs to have patience" Harry mumbles and Merlin nods. "

”Morgana you’re gunna need to suit me up now, their has been a problem.” Morgana nods but replies “But you don’t have the knowledge about the weapons in the suit, it could be unsafe.” “Fuck it, ill improvise my other suit is damaged.” Eggsy uncomfortably says. “Alright since this is an emergency, it is located at the right table as well as your new gadgets.” She reassures. "Make sure to keep Merlin on the line as he will help you if you don't know how to activate a weapon, but the basics are that your actions would unleash the weapons such as a punch, which would release the tiny dagger to make sure the enemy is either unconscious or dead." Eggsy excitedly replies "Sick! Thank you Morgana." 

Eggsy suits up and links his communication to Merlin and Harry as he couldn’t reach Roxy’s glasses immediately. “Alright Eggsy, your chopper is located at hanger 15. You have t-minus 30 minutes to get Roxy out before this gets worse” Merlin states as he is running towards the chopper. “Alright a time limit, eh. I got this easy get Roxy and the USB out, not a problem.” While walking towards the helicopter Eggsy hesitatingly asks "Merlin can you put my glasses through to Roxy" and Merlin replies with a slow "Of course".

"Rox can you hear me, I'm coming, stay put" Eggsy tries to hide the worry in his voice as he finally gets contact to Roxy. "I'm pinned down Eggsy and I'm running out of ammo. Please be quick!". This manages to worry Eggsy even more and his voice now showed it "Don't worry Rox, I'll be there!".

 The chopper hurriedly rushed to the location and Merlin’s voice could be heard again “You must contact me so I can get the chopper to the extraction point once you’re with Lancelot and get the USB here as well.” And with that the helicopter swiftly took off leaving Eggsy with his thoughts and worries again which is quickly replaced by the rush of adrenaline when he reaches the coordinates of a rough town in South London but a billow of smoke is visible which was the indication of where Roxy was.


End file.
